1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in depleting immunosuppressive monocytes (e.g., CD14+/DR− or CD14+/DRlow monocytes) within a mammal. For example, this document relates to methods and materials involved in using a CD2 binding molecule (e.g., alefacept) to deplete immunosuppressive monocytes within a mammal (e.g., a human).
2. Background Information
Monocytes are a type of white blood cell that helps form a mammal's immune system. Monocytes can function to replenish resident macrophages and dendritic cells under normal states, and to move, in response to inflammation signals, quickly to sites of infection in the tissues and differentiate into macrophages and dendritic cells to elicit an immune response. Monocytes are usually identified in stained smears by their large bilobate nucleus.